LT Bloopers
' Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers' is a series created by davemadson. It stars Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary, TruVoice, L&H Voices, and Microsoft Anna since her suprise appearance in one episode. Known to have off-color humor at times (most notably with the tantrums), this series features antics that involve changing the letters on the shield, messing up the words when the shield is not replaced or the wrong letters appear and usually replacing the logo. They have only got the Looney Tunes intro right 3 times, in Episode 28, Episode 56 and in Episode 84. The season 4's finale will be the episode 112, so they will get the intro right for the 4th time in that episode. The show used to have just the voices from 1-18, but after episode 19, he added himself and several MS Paint/Corel Paint images to represent the characters. In LTIB 70: War of Logos, the Devil and She-Devil killed Guy. Marking that he is the first main character to be deceased. As of April 7th, 2014 all the episodes including Dave Madson's YT channel have ceased to exist. Starring For the main characters, please refer to List of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers characters. *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Microsoft Anna *L&H Michael *L&H Michelle *TruVoice American Male 1 as Guy the Shield Guy (old voice) and Scotty *TruVoice American Male 2 as Jimmy *TruVoice American Male 3 as Hank (fan of Shank) *TruVoice American Male 4 as the FBI Man (25), WB Shield (22) and the Viacom V of Doom (LTIB 40), Guy (new voice), Red NYET (69) and Officer Flanigan (31, 39, 75-) *TruVoice American Male 5 as Guy (since LTIB 64 until LTIB 70), Guy the White (Appeared in LTIB 82), the Screen Gems "S From Hell" (LTIB 40), Reverend Blue Jeans and Harvey Zilth (One part in LTIB 83). *TruVoice American Male 6 as the Mask Of Guo Xiang (LTIB 40), and Mr. Warner *TruVoice American Male 7 as the CIA Man, the Blue Mountain, Harvey Zilth, the Mayor of the ROFL City, and the Klasky-Csupo Super Scary Face (LTIB 40), and Officer Flanigan (49, 50, 59, 63, 67, 69, 72) *TruVoice American Male 8 as the 1997 Bravo UK Logo (LTIB 40) and Sidney. *TruVoice American Female 1 as Beulah *TruVoice American Female 2 as Abby *RoboSoft 2 as the scary logos (BP Shield, the Viacom V of Doom, The Mask of Guo Xiang, Klasky-Csupo Robot, 1997 Bravo UK Logo, the Klasky-Csupo Super Scary Face), The Devil and the Angry P-Head. *RoboSoft 1 as the sound of Sam barfing, the BSOD (30) and the Red NYET (82, 84) *RoboSoft 3 as himself, and the sound of Mike barfing. *RoboSoft 4 as the Angel, the officer, the WB Shield, and the Executioner *RoboSoft 5 as ths sound of Mary barfing (alternative), the She-Devil, the "Nurse" (Actually the She-Devil.) , and the Two-Headed P-Head. *RoboSoft 6 as the sound of Mary barfing *Mike in Space as the voice of God *The SEGA Chrous *davemadson (one with the St. Louis Cardinals hat) as himself Running Gags *Sam firing Scotty in nearly every episode. *People throwing tantrums when they get upset or when things don't go their own way. *Someone saying "Sheesh" and someone else replying "Shush the Sheesh". *People stealing Sam's laugh line "Hahahahahahahahahah soi soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl rofl" *Sam yelling "Scottyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" and Scotty replying with "You bellowed, Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam?" when Scotty messes up. **Recently Scotty mocks Sam. "Scottyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!" then "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" *The Devil and She-Devil invading the studio and usually relieving themselves on the staff. *The WB Shield exploding in the intro. (more recent gag) *Washing someone's mouth out (usually Listerine) when they cuss. *Kicking someone in the crotch. (more recent gag) Spin offs * Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (Geriant Lewis) by Geraint Lewis [Note: It's Geraint Lewis.] * Central Logo Bloopers by rmenga4 * Technicolor Logo Bloopers by Jon101Smith Category:Plot Category:Series Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Series made by Davemadson Category:Videos Category:TTS Videos Category:Text to Speech Shows